Spyro Pan part 12 - Kaos' Next Plan
Meanwhile, at the ship, Tick Tock is disappointed that Kaos has escaped. So he swims around the ship, hoping for him to appear on deck.) (In the cabin,Kaos has caught a cold from all that swimming, along with a headache from bumping his head on Skull Rock. He has a blanket wrapped around him, a hot water bottle on his head, and his feet in a bucket of hot water.) *Kaos/Captain Hook: That cursed Spyro Pan, making a fool out of me! (*sneezes*) (He splashes his face in the water.) Oh, my head! (Meanwhile, a hammering sound is annoying him. Glumshanks is hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.) *Wolfgang/Pirate with hot water kettle: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! (stops singing) Your hot water, Glumsanks! *Glumhanks/Mr. Smee: (shushes him) The poor captain has a splittng headache! We mustn't annoy him. (As soon as Kaos pokes his head out of the door, Glumshanks accidentally hits his head with the hammer, and Kaos falls back in his chair with one foot in the water bucket and the other foot out. Glumshanks enters Kaos' room and sees him smiling goofily.) *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again! (putting the captain's other foot in the water bucket) Brings back the good old days when we were living our healthy normal lives, (He takes out a thermometer, shakes it, and puts it in Kaos' mouth.) scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again? (He takes the water kettle and pours a lot Kaos' feet.) You know, there's trouble brewing on the island---woman trouble! I wouldn't want this to go any father, but the cook told me that the first mate told him that he heard that Spyro has banished Cynder. (At that instant, the thermometer broke, and Kaos bumped his head against the wall, yelling. Glumshanks fell backwards, and Kaos,'really angry, grabs Glumshanks by his neck.) *Kaos/Captain Hook: WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I---''' (realizes what Glumshanks just said) Did you say Spyro has banished Cynder? *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, captain. Yes. *Kaos/Captain Hook: But why? *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: On account of Alex, captain. Cynder tried to do an inch, she said. Cynder's terrible jealous. *Kaos/Captain Hook: Well, well! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: That's why we ought to leave, captain. This ain't to place for a respectable pirate. *Kaos/Captain Hook: That's it, Glumshanks! That's it! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: I'm glad you agree, Captain. *Kaos/Captain Hook: Quick! Me robe! Me best robe! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! *Kaos/Captain Hook: (put his black robe on) Ah, yes! A jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: (presenting Kaos' hooks) Here you are, your Sunday set, sir *Kaos/Captain Hook: (takes off his silver hook and puts on his golden hook) If we impress the dragoness, convince her that we're eager to help her set a charter course to reveal certain (puts a ruby ring on the gold hook) hiding place! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Well, this hiding is the established main center. I'll set out courses! (Glumshanks runs out the cabin, but Kaos grabs him and pokes him in the beak.) *Kaos/Captain Hook: And where do you think you are going? *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: To tell the boys we sailed in through the tide today. *Kaos/Captain Hook: (shakes his head) Uh-uh; you will go ashore, pick up Cynder, and bring her to me. (drops Glumshanks and yells in his face) ''UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!! *Glumshanks/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, Sir! (Glumshanks hops in the row boat and paddles for the shore.) Category:SpyroRockz Category:Peter Pan Parts